


[Podfic] Doubt: Eight Drabbles

by Tarae



Category: Doubt (2008)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Nuns, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarae/pseuds/Tarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Telanu's work</p><p>Author's summary: A drabble sequence that weaves in and out of the movie's events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Doubt: Eight Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Doubt: Eight Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/779855) by [Telanu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telanu/pseuds/Telanu). 



> Music excerpts from Germaine Tailleferre's "Sonate pour clarinette solo"

  


**Lenght:** 9:18 min

 **Download** : [tindeck](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/bxhxg/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+DOUBT%2B-%2BEight%2BDrabbles.mp3)


End file.
